The Hard way
by FoxyOwl
Summary: Nobody's Gonna stop Naruto Uzumaki now! Hes got his Lightning Blue eyes set on being Hokage, but he can't do it alone! And The Hokage has just the person that can help him... Anko... "Hey! This wasn't MY idea! ...Well it was if you think about it!" Naruko! Anko and Some of her Generation are only one year older then Naruto's! Stronger Naruto!
1. Meetings are great, Aren't they!

_**-Meetings are great, Aren't they!-**_

**Right My first story... After reading a couple of other fictions, I wanted to start my own. Hopefully I can work on my English (The Subject) Skills some more! :D**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING... Just the plot! :P**

**[In this story, Naruto's generation in 1 year younger then Kakashi's and Anko's.]**

**-Deal with It!-**

* * *

On a dry, cold night in the Fire nation, Naruto Uzumaki's Scrawny Figure was raced through the back alleys of Konaha, trying to get the October 10th celebrations, A party they held every year because of the defeat of the 9 Tails-Fox. Naruto knew it was dangerous for him, but he still wanted to go.

For a 13 year old, he was pretty skinny, you could practically See his ribs through his shirt. The only food he had to eat was the Microwavable Ramen the 3rd left for him, not exactly healthy but, he didn't mind much, Ramen was the best food ever! … in his opinion…

He had heard Some Villagers talking about it, and, being Naruto, decided he was old enough to go, After all, He WAS going to be the Hokage, which meant they had to get used to him at some point.

Another thing about today, was, that it was his Birthday. The people of Konaha seemed to be extra hostile to him on his birthday, even pulling cruel tricks to lure him into beatings, like, having one of the adults be nice, then hold him down and others jump out of No-where and beat him up. And that DID happen.

He remembered, When he was younger,

**He was Strolling along a crowd, minding his own business, when some Drunken, half-dressed ass grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, threw him against a wall, and started beating the living daylights out of him, and for no apparent reason. **

He would have _died_ there if not for Kakashi. The boy may not have been that much older then him, but he was a prodigy. First person who's not an Uchiha to hold the "_Eye_" and one of the most skill-fullest Ninja in the academy. Also the last living son of the "_White Fang_".

**When Naruto asked Kakashi why he help him, Kakashi looked up towards the sky, before simply shrugging and stating;**

_**"You Look Like my old Sensei, He would never stand for that.". **_

* * *

Old man Hokage had told Naruto countless times it was simply an _accident_, but Naruto would never believe him, he knew better then that, after all, it used to happen to him A-LOT, but thanks to Kakashi, no-one bothered him, or even acknowledged him much apart from the angry glares.

Naruto took a turn left, but slipped over a puddle, he fell on his butt and slid straight into a stall. He mentally cursed whoever spilled the water onto the floor.

"DEMON BRAT!" One voice yelled "DAMN LITTLE FUCKER!" Another Shouted, a small crowd gathered around him. Naruto had no time to process who was saying what as he made a frantic attempt to escape, but was held back by a lethal force.

" I GOT IT! QUICKLY! KILL IT!" One guy Exclaimed next to him.

Naruto Yelped "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!" He felt a sharp object being plunged into his hip. "ARRRGGGHHHH!" He Screamed in agony, and Blacked out.

* * *

-In Naruto's Mind.-

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, combing one streak of his unruly blond hair out of his sight and stumbled onto his feet. "Ahhhh my head…" he mumbled.

"W-w-w-wh-hat?... W-w-wher-re a-am I-I-I?" Naruto Whispered as he looked around, he appeared to be in some sort of prison setting.

_**"Don't be afraid little one, come closer…" **_Naruto Jumped at the voice, Eyes snapping wide open. "W-Who's There?!"

_**"Argh, are all you ninja children THIS mistrustful?" **_The Unknown voice spoke _**"Turn around, little one" **_

Naruto turned around, only to be faced with a HUGE fox behind some sort of jail.

"Whoa, What ARE you? What do they Feed you?"

_**"WHAT THE FUCK? Weren't you afraid of me just 1 minute ago? do I really not look that scary?" **_It moaned.

Naruto Grinned "Old man Hokage says my acting is good! Am I in heaven? Co's

If I am… I'VE BEEN SCREWED!" .

_**"Right… anyways no, this kid, is your head. And I am.. err… what you're people refer to as 'Nine-tails fox'. This is probably a lot for you to take in.. I'll wait. "**_

…

….

…

….

_**"Jeez, is this that shocking? I got more shocked when I found out Vader was lukes dad!... oops, spoiler..!"**_

...

….

…

..

….

…

"….What?...oh wait I get it! This is a dream… no way in hell there's a massive fox in my head, that talks… but none of my dreams are THIS real-like!"

_**"… dreaming….? I pity THE FOOL! But if you don't believe me… no.. I'll wait until you've been properly sent here.."**_

"Wait? What? Erm… Mister Dream fox thing, I don't think I understand…"

_**"BA-FOUS!"**_

"Whaa-" Naruto was thrown against the wall and knocked out.

* * *

-Hokage guest Room-

Naruto groaned, He made a mental note to watch out for foxes, clearly that dream was a sign from Kami that foxes weren't to fond of him. He sat up on the bed he was laying on, only to have Light from a window hit him. So he was out cold all night? He looked at the alarm clock to his right. October 12th…. 1:27pm… He was forgetting something…

"Ahhh Naruto, I see you're awake." The Hokage took a puff from his pipe. "Now what were you doing down town yesterday?" Naruto shrugged sleepily. "Oh Naruto… How many times, do I have to explain to you, that the Fox celebrations are dangerous?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes then looked up, to see a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair wearing a customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

"Com'on Old Man! You know that's Not fair!" Naruto huffed, The Hokage just sighed.

Naruto looked around the Hokage's guest room. "By the way, Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi? Why do you ask?" The old man looked confused.

"Well he brought me here, right? That's how I ended up here, yes?" Naruto asked.

"No.. A young lady brought you here actually, what was her name Anni..? knoa..? No… Ahhh yes! Anko! A young lady named Anko brought you here. When I first met her, I got the impression that she enjoys suffering... Thats why you should never judge a book by its cover! Do you know Anko?"

Naruto sweat dropped at the 'Don't judge a book by its cover' sentence, before looking even more Confused at this point. "Nope… Don't know anyone called that! Heh hehe…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh! By the way Old man! I want to ask you Something!" Naruto Exclaimed.

Sarutobi Sighed "No Naruto, I can't force Iruka to buy you more ramen."

"No.. Its not that… I had a dream.."

"Oh? Do go on Naruto-kun." Sarutobi looked at him "What is it? Hmm?"

"Well, I kinda had this dream with a massive fox and it said that it lived in my head… " the Hokage seemed to go into deep thought at that point.

"So I was wondering….. That was a sign from Kami that Foxes hate me yes?" Naruto was now on the edge of the bed, His face completely serious.

Hiruzen Sarutobi Chuckled " Go on Naruto, I have paper work to do. Oh, And good luck on your Genin exam."

1….

2….

3…

"THE EXAM! I'M LATE!" Naruto Ran out the door at super-Naruto speed.

"That boy…."

* * *

"Not Gonna be late… Not gonna be late.." Naruto cursed that crowd last night under his breath. He dashed into the class room just as the bell went. "MADE IT BITCH!" He fist pumped the air- Then froze. His fist Felt something soft under its knuckles.

He looked towards his left, only to see a girl with violet hair, which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had pockets on both sides, and completed with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs.

He slowly removed His fist from her face.

As a Furious face had been unsheathed, light brown, pupil-less eyes glared at him with a murderous intent. Naruto sweat-dropped for the second time that day. He quickly took in all his surroundings, Naruto didn't recognise the room. When did his classroom have a Red door graphitized with Blood stains? He was in the wrong room! He grabbed the door handle and made a break for it.

-Meanwhile-

A man with brown Hair that was kept in a ponytail with dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket, counted everyone in the class

Iruka Umino Looked around his class . 23/25 maybe-soon-to-be Genin were here. They were expected a new kid soon, so one didn't count, the other one however, did. Uzumaki Naruto. He sighed, that boy should learn not to skip class, The fact that today was the Genin exams did not help at all. "Wait here everyon-" He started when the classroom door flung open.

* * *

Naruto stumbled into the room, making sure the door was locked behind him, before falling onto his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "NARUTO! WHAT SORT OF TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?!" Iruka scolded, sure Naruto was his favourite student, but Iruka did not treat Naruto any different to the others, favouritism was always a bad thing.

"Oh I don't know... time to save my life?" Naruto huffed out.

"Oi! Idiot! Just get behind here already!" Kiba Shouted to Naruto, Sasuke, who was sitting next to Kiba, just humped and moved over so Naruto, who, Happily obligated , could hide behind their desk. Iruka Just sighed again and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door a purple haired girl stormed in, Glaring around, trying to find the blonde-headed fool.

"WHERES THAT BRAT!?" She Roared. Kiba Shat himself and Sasuke was Looking wide eyed at Anko to Naruto, repeatedly. Kiba whispered Franticly to Naruto " You Pissed off Anko Mitarashi?! Are you trying to us killed?!"

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like a Maybe just you.

"I'm just sayin', if she asks me, I'll tell her!" Naruto didn't get time to respond.

"HEY YOU, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Naruto Clocked immediately who she was talking to , and, Made a break for it. "YOU CAN TAKE KIBA'S LIFE BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!" He shouted at he ran for his life down the Academy corridors. "GET BACK HERE BITCH!" Anko Screeched.

"NEVER! BELIEVE IT!"…

Anko chased Naruto straight into the woods outside Konaha, with _highway to hell _playing in the back ground.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FOREVER!" Anko was indeed impressed at how high the blond kid's stamina was. If she hadn't been trained by _Him, _ she would have already been out of breath, after all, It was nearly dusk now. She was sure she had been chasing the blue eyed freak for the better part of 5 hours, or something like that.

"YES I CAN! I'VE HAD PRACTICE!"** ..._What...?_**Anko thought **_They don't start their training until after they become Genin... Maybe the prat started his early, But that won't save him now!_**

Naruto miscalculated his step and tripped over a loose vine. Anko Grinned **_Looks like Kami's on my side tonight!_**

"Your gonna REGRET the day you MET ME!" Anko summoned one of her snakes and cornered Naruto.

Naruto Was looking around franticly for some sort of help. Then an idea Plopped into Naruto's brain! **_Its Times like these I that I will remember to thank Kami for my Sexy Jutsu!_ **He chuckled Evilly **_Wait a sec ..._** He thought. **_She's a girl… Well, I'll have to improvise!_**

"_SEXY 'NO JUTSU: __MALE ADDITION!__"_ He Shouted as Clouds Appeared around him. His original appearance had been replayed by a six pack, messy hair, and, if it wasn't just for the clouds, he was naked.

He grinned, a Sexy grin, of course.

For Anko on the other hand, things weren't going well, she almost had the little mutt where she wanted him until 'POOF!', he was replaced by a Handsome version of himself, Anko knew it was a trick, yet why did she still have a nose bleed?

**_For Fucking Kami's sake, Why the hell did I save that little Fucker!?_**

Her nose bled so hard, that she was flung across the ground from where they were, and landed head first into a tree. To say that she was angry, would have been a MASSIVE understatement.

**_Nobody... NO-body.. NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA ME! THIS LITTLE PUNK WANTS A TRIP TO HELL? WELL I GUESS HES ALREADY ON THE HIGHWAY THERE!_ **She Balled her fists. "You..." She Grinded her teeth together. Slowly getting up and stamping towards a Naruto, who was in-fact, Shitting himself.

Oh Naruto was _in_ for it now!

* * *

**Well I guess this is end... Of this Chapter! PLEASE Someone help me! I don't have a clue about half the buttons on this thing! Oh well.. Learning on the job...?**

**Lol!**

** If there was ANYTHING you didn't like, please tell me! I really need help!**

**You know, I think I'm one of then writers who aren't necessarily shit, but are just below normal. We have GREAT ideas, just no clue how to write them down! Until next time, Toodle-pip! (I think that's how they say it!) **


	2. Tutoring!

**Well, I'm Back! Once again, I'm here to write my spin-off version of Naruto!**

**I don't Own ANYTHING, just the plot!**

**BTW, Is "Hardly" a word?**

* * *

Recap:

**_Nobody... NO-body.. NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA ME! THIS LITTLE PUNK WANTS A TRIP TO HELL? WELL I GUESS HES ALREADY ON THE HIGHWAY THERE! _**_She Balled her fists. "You..." She Grinded her teeth together. Slowly getting up and stamping towards a Naruto, who was in-fact, Shitting himself._

_Oh Naruto was in for it now!_

* * *

Carrying on:

**_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_**

Was what was going though Naruto's mind. **_I'm gonna die tonight!_ **"You Better pray to Kami for forgivness, Because what I'm about to do, will MAKE sure your SCARED FOR LIFE! BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY!" Anko's Evil Laughter bounced off near by trees as she Grabbed

his neck and Gave him a Shit scaring Stare. "NOOOOO! PLEASE! WAIT!" Naruto Squeaked out, Anko just raised her eyebrows, glaring at him. "There had _better _been a good reason as to why you pissed me off bitch!" She dropped him.

"W-w-w-well y-y-o-you s-s-ee….-"

"I DON'T HAVE ALL FLIPPIN' NIGHT!" Which was in fact, A LIE.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to hit you… YOU BROWN-EYED FREAK!" Anko's left eye twitched before Her fist touched down on his stomach, rather roughly.

"OWWW! YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!" Naruto struggled to get out of Anko's grip. "JUST WHAT TILL KAKASHI GETS HERE!" Anko dropped Naruto immediately after the mention of him. "How the hell do you know that pervert?" Her Deathly gaze told Naruto his life depended on an answer.

"He saved me…. FROM CRAZIES LIKE YO- OWWW!" WACK!

Another Punch.

Anko Looked him dead in the eyes "Look idiot, Your in NO position to be insulting me." She pulled a kunai out and cut his cheek, Naruto Whimpered. "Okay?" he mumbled a yes. "Hmmm.. you taste good Naruko.." she murmured as she licked the blood off his cheek.

"Anko, stop Harassing him." Kakashi sat on a nearby tree, reading his 'Icha Icha' Novels.

Anko dropped Naruto and sped around to give Kakashi a glare that promised death.

"YOU! YOU….. YOU… YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Anko-chan, really, I thought you were over that fact that I dumped you… must you make this harder?" Kakashi scooped down off the tree and landed next to Naruto.

"You two know each other?" Naruto was looking back and fourth between the two. "SHUT UP! YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO!" Anko gave Naruto a WACK. He scampered off to hide behind Kakashi taking A whiff of Anko as he did.

"SHES CRAZY! AND SHE SMELLS! Like a… Snake…? OMG WAAAAHHHHH!"

Kakashi was not amused. "Naruto... You'll be the end of us all..."

"WHY I OUTTA... you know what, forget it, I don't need to deal with this." Anko disappeared with a POOF!

"Wow, how'd she do that?!" Naruto looked at the area where Anko stood in amazement, Kakashi just shook his head. "Its gotten to the point where I'm no longer surprised. But enough, Naruto, today was your final exam... How could you be so reckless?" Naruto just started Grinning

"IRUKA-SENSEI WILL LET ME TAKE IT LATER! NO BIG DEAL!"

"No Naruto, Iruka already did that, and he pulled quite a lot of strings for it... hmm... You've missed your chance to become Genin.." Naruto's smile didn't falter. " SO? I'm Gonna be hokage! Not some low Genin!" Kakashi Sweat dropped.

"Naruto, people don't just become Kage's, They have to get there on Hard work alone, they have to let the people elect them. The hokage doesn't Force people to listen and love him, they do this because they know they can trust him and are safe around him."

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a moment. "But everyone hates me... That means I can't be hokage.." Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder

"No.. It just means you'll have to work extra harder then others, which means that _when _you become Hokage, you'll be one of the best."

Naruto's trademark grin made an appearance.

"Thanks Kakashi! See you later!" Naruto sped off towards the Hokage's tower. "If hes going to do what I think hes going to do, Only Kami can save him now..."

* * *

As Naruto Sped though the city, what Kakashi said was running though his mind. He stopped to say hello at **Ramen Ichiraku**, his favorite restaurant. People who gave him dirty looks found them self's with the retaliation of smile.

He smiled at everyone, the shop keeper who over priced him, the ninja who never let him in the park, and that weird cat lady who's cats attacked him. And the fact that it wasn't one of his prank-mad-grins, but instead a kind smile that really got to them.

One lady even smiled back at him.

Finally, he got to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in" was the muffled reply. He opened the door to find the hokage sitting in his desk, smoking his pipe, and Iruka standing to the left of the paper-filled desk.

"Ahhh, speak of the devils and they will appear" Naruto Grinned. "NARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEE—Scratch that, I know where you've been..." Iruka rubbed his forehead.

"Naruto-san, have a seat, this may take a-while..." Iruka pulled up a chair.

* * *

**-An Hour and a half later-**

"So... Your saying I can't become a Ninja...?"

Naruto look on in disbelief.

The Hokage just sighed. "No Naruto, I'm saying that you Need tutoring, right now, your skills are worse then a civilian child's. You have to know that there is much more to becoming a ninja then 'trying to be Hokage'." Iruka he softly spoke in a low tone.

...

The silence was deafening.

"who's gonna be my tutor?" came the clam reply.

"Naruto, remember when I told you about that girl who brought you to me, Anko?" "yes." "Well I've decided she'll be your tutor."

Iruka Sweat dropped. "Hokage-sama! You can't be serious! Anko? As in Anko of the sound? She'll tear him apart!" He practically yelled.

"Iruka, I know you worry for Naruto, but after all she has been though, I think she is the most suitable candidate." Sarutobi Smiled " After all, She is one of the 'Great prank-I-full masters', I'm sure she won't do much harm." Iruka nearly fainted.

"SHE CAN PRANK! OH MY KAMI! I'M INLOVE!" Naruto squealed jumping up and down. Both mean chuckled. Then he suddenly stopped and looked over to the 3rd. "Well.. if I'm going to have a tutor, then I want to know as much as possible about her!"

Sarutobi and Iruka looked at bit un-comfortable.

"All in good time Naruto." Naruto huffed. "Now get home, you have a long day a-head of you tomorrow!"

* * *

**-Just outside Naruto's street-**

Naruto was wondering about his future tutor, Hopefully she wouldn't be like that Anko girl who nearly battered him alive. **_I hope she's pretty...hmmm, Anko is a very common name!_**

"Naruto! Wait up!" Mizuki Came running, Only stopping to catch his breath. Naruto thought something must be up,

All Mizuki ever did for him was get him in trouble, never the less, he still Gave Mizuki one of his best grins.

"Wazzzup Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki looked at Naruto, who swore he saw him Smirk.

"I heard about you missing your Genin training" Naruto's grin faded away. "Yeaa... Old man Hokage said I have to train before I get to become Genin. He said, frowning. "Naruto, I have a way you can pass.." Mizuki smiled.

"WHAT REALLY? HOWW!" Mizuki hushed him. "Shhh! Don't be so loud... you... might break my ears! Come on, lets go into your apartment.

* * *

**-In Naruto's Apartment, about an hour later-**

"Wait.. So all I have to do is sneak into the Hokage's library, steal the scroll of seals, to prove my stealth" Mizuki nodded

"Creep out into the forest and wait for you there?" Naruto sounded a little unsure.

"Yup! That's the lot. If we do it know it'll be quicker." "Okay! Meet you in Half an hour! See you Mizuki-sensei!" They both left Naruto's apartment.

**_Little did they know a purple haired Ninja was listening in on them..._**

* * *

**-Out-side the forest of Konaha-**

Naruto had long since finished learning the 'Kage bunshin no jutsu' And began studying 'Taijutsu'. He had managed to get a kick in most of the basics, heck, he even managed to get in the world renown 'Fly kick', but just the basic version.

He stopped to take a break when he heard someone clapping their hands. "Well, I say, I am impressed.. at your foolishness!" Anko Sat on a thick branch of a high tree, one leg crossed over the other, eating something that looked like Dango's from Naruto's point of view.

**_Shit..._**

* * *

**Ha! Anko was watching Naruto all along! Bit like a stalker much? Well, that's it for now, Until the next chapter!**


	3. Anko's eye and the Nine tails

**Chapter 3, day, what, 5? Say whaaaa?**

**I don't Own ****_ANYTHING_****, just the plot!**

**By the way, Tayuya is one of my Fav characters in the Naruto series, and I feel that she needs more attention, therefore, I am Stealing her "Shit-Stain" Comment, and am letting Anko use it. IT BELONGS TO TAYUYA! **

* * *

Recap:

_Naruto stopped to take a break when he heard someone clapping their hands. "Well, I say, I am impressed.. at your foolishness! " Anko Sat on a thick branch of a high tree, eating something that looked like Dango's from Naruto's point of view._

**_Shit..._**

* * *

Anko Jumped down from the tree she was sitting on. Naruto jumped back "Hey, No need to be afraid shitstain, if your gonna be my future student, I'll have plenty of time to torture you." Anko Grinned wickedly

"YOUR GOING TO BE MY SENSEI?! WAAHHH!" Naruto was about to start a panicked rant when Anko shushed him. "QUIET!" Naruto shut up immediately.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, if you don't want to be found" Anko was playing with a kunai now.

"After all, Most of Konaha's ANBU are out searching for you."

Naruto looked shocked as Anko carried on "I can't believe you would let someone as weak as Mizuki fool you, but then again, Your an idiot."

Naruto either didn't care about the comment or ignored it entirely "What do you mean, their after me?" He asked.

Anko did a crazy person laugh.

"To put it bluntly, YOU" She said, pointing at Naruto. "Have STOLEN one of the most powerful scrolls that there is in the Hokage's library,

'The Scroll Of Sealing'.".

"Wait a minute… That was part of the test, no?" Anko face-palmed at the kid's naivety.

"No Idiot, you were tricke-" Anko stopped mid-sentence because the figure of Iruka Leaped out from a bush.

"NARUTO! THERE YOU ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR THIS PRANK OF YOUR HAS GON—" Iruka was cut off by Anko throwing a dango onto his head. "Listen Freak-nose, if you were half the teacher your supposed to be then you would see that the blond idiot has obviously been tricked." Iruka didn't notice she was there, he looked up to see her licking index finger.

"I have many questions, but they'll have to wait for now, Getting to the main point now, Who tricked Naruto into doing this?" Anko didn't get a chance to Answer.

"That would be me, dear Iruka!"

Mizuki Popped into existence. Naruto, Anko and Iruka Snapped their heads in his direction.

"MIZUKI- SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "WHATS GOING ON?!" Naruto began to walk towards Mizuki.

"NO NARUTO! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Iruka Stumbled in between Mizuki and Naruto.

"HEY NARUTO, GIVE ME THE SCROLL!" Naruto Was looking between the two, confused. He looked up to Anko for help but she wasn't where he last saw her. Anko hid in the trees, she wasn't going to help them just yet, if the Blonde freak would be her apprentice, he would need to prove himself first.

"NO NARUTO! RUN!" Iruka and Mizuki had engaged into wrestling at this point. "Hey Naruto," Mizuki Smirked "Do you want to know why every one in the Village hates you?"

Naruto stood still, Frozen.

"NO MIZUKI! THAT'S AN S-RANK LAW YOUR ABOUT TO BREAK!" Iruka tried Desperately to shut Mizuki up, but was rewarded by being flung to the side.

Mizuki then proceeded to walk towards Naruto in a zombie-like fashion. Sweat pouring down his forehead Naruto asked

"w-w-why?" As Mizuki began his answer, Naruto started Shaking. "Why?" Mizuki Laughed "Why haven't you heard?" Naruto's expression darkened. "Its Quite Absurd!"

"QUIT THE POETRY AND TELL ME!" Mizuki Cleared his face of all emotion, and looked Naruto Dead in the eyes. "its because you're a…"

He whispered the last part "..Demon.." Naruto's eyes went wide, he'd heard that word before. "You see… 13 years ago, the 9 tails attacked and the fourth managed to kill it.."

"Go on…"

Anko, who was hiding in a space unknown to anyone but her, raised an eyebrow. Why was Mizuki telling Naruto that story, Everyone's heard it, the 4th defeated the 9 tails and killed it… ? She leaned in to hear better.

" Well the truth is… He never killed it. He couldn't, he was too weak, so he contained it into an orphaned child, that child is you. YOU ** ARE **the 9-tails!" Naruto fell to his knees, and Anko froze. "EVERYONE HATES YOU! IRUKA HATES YOU! YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS!" Mizuki chuckled evilly.

All those looks of hatred he had been given… All because _HE_ was the 9-tails. But that made no sense to Naruto, The only memory he had was of This life, didn't remember ever **Being **the nine-tails..

Naruto Pondered this Unaware of Iruka, who leaped onto Mizuki and tried to knocked him out. But something odd happened. Instead of hitting him, Iruka's hand _Past though _him. "A CLONE!"

Anko snapped out of her trance, she jumped down, from the overgrown oak tree to the left, next to Naruto, who wasn't moving. She slapped him, and still didn't move. "Fucking Zombies these days.." She went to help Iruka, but was hit in the eye by a kunai, apparently, Mizuki saw Anko coming and threw it.

Anko's head exploded in a vast majority of pain, and she Blacked out. Seeing this, Naruto Snapped back into reality and caught Anko before she hit the ground.

"HEY! SNAKE LADY! WAKE UP!" The blood gushing out of Anko's eye wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

Then Naruto heard Mizuki's laughter. And he got angry.

A voice in his head said to him "**_Use Kage bunshin No' Jutsu on him" _** Naruto did as he was told, No time to question it.

"_Kage bunshin No' Jutsu!" _About 2567 Clones appeared and Charged for Mizuki. "YOU WON'T TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI!"

* * *

**-In The Hospital (Later on after Mizuki got arrested and Anko taken to the hospital.)**

Naruto, The Hokage and Iruka were all waiting outside the operating room, sitting on the plastic chairs provided for them, well, technically Iruka was the only one sitting, The Hokage was pacing up and down and Naruto, Was slumped in his chair, feeling down.

Anko's Left eye needed serious medical attention, because the kunai Mizuki threw, was dipped in poison.

One of the Doctors had told them (or rather, Told the Hokage) that it wasn't A deadly poison, but was that was designed to make the area of the body it hit to become numb and the person to have no control.

In short, that part would "_Die_".

Naruto was fuming. For two reasons. One was that he was the nine-tails, and no one told him, but that would have to wait for now,

the other, was Anko.

He didn't understand why. When Anko got hurt, He felt a pang in his heart. Naruto just thought that it was from the shock, but, After hearing the new up-to-date news, it grew. But he brushed it aside for them, because a nurse had just

Walked in, and Naruto shot up.

"The Kunai has been removed, you may go in now Hokage-sama."

"FINALLY!" Naruto Was about to run in when the nurse blocked his way. "I'm sorry, you may not go in." she Mumbled in a monotone. Naruto Look at the Hokage for help.

Sarutobi Chuckled.

"Let him past, he's been worried the most." She nodded and moved aside. Naruto Creeped into the room. It was nearly all white, as you would expect a hospital room to be, In the middle was a Old fashion bed, and Anko was sitting on it. Her hair was down and Bandages covered her left eye, she was, well, Looking pissed.

"OH-HIYO! ANKO!" Anko Covered her ears, glaring at the Blond. "I am NOT in the mood for this!" Anko crossed her arms.

Iruka and the Hokage walked in a moment later. Iruka Nodded at Anko. "Anko-chan, How are you feeling?" The 3rd asked.

"Well pretty good… Apart from the fact that I'm a CYCLOPS!" Naruto giggled, and Anko turned to glare at him.

"Okay, seeing as we're all here, I would like to discuss a few things before we get to" The Hokage held up the Kunai "This."

Everyone nodded, remaining Silent.

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter done! So far I think its been a chapter a day? Anyways, I'm going about to school in a couple of days… T_T Hate P.E!**

**Well, that's it for now! Byeeeeeeee!**


End file.
